


A Moment of You, Is a Moment of Home

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fictober 2019, Flirting, Fluff, Frosting, Halloween, Tumblr Prompt, agencorp, prompt 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A short, cute scene between Lena and "Chef" Alex, who busily prepares treats for the Halloween event later that evening.





	A Moment of You, Is a Moment of Home

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "I might just kiss you."
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


The warm scent of freshly baked goods wafted through the air, permeating through the cracks of hallways, littering rooms and elevators and emergency stairwells, scattering into every nook and cranny within its reach. It made the ride up to the condo pleasant; a lovely way to return home. The aroma greeted Lena with promises of the day's end; of comfort enveloping her after a rough number of hours, spent bringing calm to chaos, and manning a ship in turbulent waters. The calm waves had finally come, taking her to the end of her journey, to rest and unwind at home, wrapped up in the sturdy presence of someone she loved. Although, if she were being honest, she thought the source of the tasty smells would've been coming from their neighbor down the hall, Ms. Wallis. It wasn't the first time her nasal passages have been assaulted by the wondrous fragrances of delectable offerings. So, it came as a surprise to her when she'd opened her front door, only to be struck by the dense, warm air, smelling of a subtle sweetness coming from her own kitchen.

  


"Alex?" she called within, placing her belongings on the console table of the foyer.

"In the kitchen!"

  


Slipping her tired feet from her heels, the cool hardwoods, flat against her skin, came as a relief. She padded her way into the kitchen, finding Alex heavily concentrated at the marble top island. Lena stepped in close to place a soft kiss on her cheek, as Alex poured batches of chocolate batter into Halloween themed cupcake liners, housed in two sets of muffin pans.

  


"One sec, babe," she said, lip curled between her teeth and eyes focused on filling each cup, without so much as a drip out of place.

  


When she was done, she sighed with relief and child-like excitement, then put her instruments down. Wiping her hands on her apron, she turned around to wrap her arms around Lena's waist, pulling her close as she lifted her up slightly off the ground and spun her a short distance, then smiled into their press of their lips.

  


"Welcome home," she whispered.

  


Lena's arms hung loosely around Alex's neck, a wide smile toying at her lips before she pressed the lips together once more.

  


"It's nice to finally be home."

  


Their loving embrace, consisting of warm bodies, arms that encircled the other, foreheads that pressed close, noses that bumped and smashed the other's, with lips tasting and caressing one another, was only hindered by the sound of a sharp "ding" from Alex's cooking timer. Loosening her grasp, Alex smirked, stealing a swift kiss before completely letting go, only to grab at the oven door handle and check out its contents. She poked a toothpick into one of the cupcakes, inspected it, then placed it down, before grabbing a pair of oven mitts and taking the pans out of the oven. Alex then placed them aside, grabbed the two waiting batter filled sets and put them in. She set the timer once more, tossed off the gloves, and took a deep inhale of the now cooling goods.

  


"I didn't realize you baked, Alex."

"Hm...don't kid yourself. Betty Crocker's the real master behind these babies."

  


Lena chuckled.

  


"Love, you know we could've gone to that bake shop downtown and gotten you something made from scratch rather than boxed powder."

  


Alex's eyes closed and she let out an audible whine at the memory of her encounters there. Her taste buds were never happier.

  


"We should still go there," she said as she spun around. "But maybe after I'm done here. For me...er...us. This," she said, tipping her head to the side, "is for the Halloween party tonight."

"Darling, we still could've catered instead of you slaving over a hot stove. Though, seeing you in a apron and short shorts, is quite a treat," she said with a slightly seductive tone, as she eyed her from head to toe.

  


Alex played to Lena's enticing words, slyly walking over and slipping her hands back onto familiar hips.

  


"I didn't think you had a kink for women in aprons, Lee," she teased.

"Not women, just you," she smirked, before cupping the back of Alex's neck to pull her into a more passionate kiss.

Alex smiled as she pulled away, "With a kiss like that, there's no denying that you, Lena Luthor, _definitely_ have a thing for me in an apron."

Lena hummed, "Mmm, perhaps there is some truth to that."

  


Alex chuckled, then stole another kiss.

  


"Unfortunately for you — and, you know as well as me — I don't really cook...or bake really. This is just tradition between Kara and I. She cooks up all the tasty appetizers, and I make the cupcakes. True, everything is really just instant stuff, but, still. It all started when we were young, and so excited to be able to 'make' something for our first Halloween together — mom helped us bake — and, it's just become a thing. But," she said happily flirting, then tugging Lena closer, "I'll be sure to find reasons to wear this skimpy fabric for you again."

"Hmmm...won't argue with that," she responded, kissing Alex lovingly.

"Okay," Alex said, as she pulled away. "As much as I'd love to just spend the rest of the evening with you like this, I really need to finish these cupcakes before the party." The mild pout on her face was telling enough, and Lena just pitied her, opting to not steal any more of her attention. Until later.

"Well, go on Chef Danvers."

  


Alex just arched a brow and gave Lena a half smile before pulling out the cooked cupcakes from the tin. After arranging them on the counter, she filled her piping bag with premade chocolate frosting, gave it a squeeze to prime it, then started meticulously forming heightened swirls on each of the cupcakes.

  


"Using fancy tools too, I see," Lena said with sarcasm. "Are you sure this isn't in your wheelhouse? Where's _my_ Alex? The one who can barely microwave leftovers without burning her fingers on a hot plate?"

  


Alex let out a soft chuckle.

  


"The Betty Crocker packages are in the trash, the Pillsbury container of frosting are right on the counter, and this piping bag....it's mom's," she rattled off, further trying to convince Lena of her lack of talents in the kitchen.

"I'm just teasing, love. Expert baker or not, I still love you."

"Love you too, babe," Alex responded, turning to face Lena who met her halfway as they kissed once more. "Wanna help?"

"Alex, I'm not any better with preparing foods. Not to mention anything related to baking."

  


Alex reached over and grabbed a bottle of orange and black sprinkles, and shook it in front of her girlfriend's face.

  


"Instant, babe. No real work ever required when I 'cook'. Remember?"

"You'd be surprised how inept I can be in the kitchen."

"Babe. It's sprinkles. What can you possibly mess up?"

"Well, now that you've asked, I foresee a very colorful display in our future." 

They both chuckled as Alex tossed over the bottle.

  


* * *

  


A while later, several dozen cupcakes with orange cake and chocolate frosting, and chocolate cupcakes with orange frosting, lined the counter. The progression of Lena's attempts at sprinkling was evident. There were several that were fully covered, some half covered — with sides that were clearly poured with a heavy hand, and some that had barely any; Lena's inconsistent sprinkling caused a shortage to come much sooner than expected. Alex teased her for it, and Lena retaliated by smearing frosting on Alex's face when she wasn't looking. Giggles were heard the entire time.

As Alex slipped her head out of the apron, Lena took the opportunity to attack her again with another dab of frosting. This time, on her nose.

  


"Lena!"

  


It pulled a hearty laugh from the usually posed CEO.

  


"You know, right now, I don't care that you're wearing designer clothes that cost more than a month of my paycheck. I might just kiss you. To hell with staining your clothes," Alex threatened mildly as she inched closer.

"Alex," Lena warned as she stepped back, only to be met by the edge of the kitchen island.

"What? You did this," she said, haplessly drawing imaginary lines in the air as she pointed randomly all over her face. "It's only fair that you pay the consequences."

"Oh, love. I wasn't going to contest against sharing sticky, sugary sweet kisses with you. I was going to say that what I'm currently wearing far exceeds more than a month's worth of your salary."

  


At that, Alex rolled her eyes. If there was any inkling within her to withhold herself from smearing vanilla and chocolate frosting on any part of Lena's clothe, that would enviably cost _her_ to send it to the dry cleaners, there wasn't any now. With no remorse, she snaked her unwashed, dry frosting smeared hands around Lena's waist and pulled her close, pressing their faces and lips together. The kiss was sticky and sweet, as were their faces, but this moment, it was all Lena needed to feel, to remind her of home.

  



End file.
